When portable electrical power tools having relatively long lengths of power cable, such as portable electric drills and the like, are to be stored for subsequent use, it is often necessary to wind the cable around the body of the tool and then remove the tool with the cable in wound condition for ease of storage and to prevent the cable from accidentally being entangled or otherwise creating a hazard. Even when the cable is properly coiled and stored, the coils may become unwound accidentally thereafter and become entangled or otherwise produce hazardous conditions.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved device, termed herein an anti-slip locking device, which is adapted for in protecting the power cord in coiled position in such manner it cannot be accidentally unwound and create hazardous conditions.